1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of water well supply systems and is more particularly related to water wells incorporating a well known pitless adapter arrangement for domestic water supply and is even more particularly related to and directed to a pitless adapter for use within a water well wherein the pitless adapter incorporates a pressure relief valve means thus eliminating exterior pressure relief valves from the domestic water system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pitless well adapters have been known and used for many years. The pitless well adapter is a device which permits water to be drawn upwardly in a pipe within the well casing, and into the pitless adapter which then connects to an opening through the casing from which the water is removed from the well, normally into a domestic system utilizing a pressure pump, or the like.
There have been many different types of pitless well adapters which are known to those skilled in the art, but the pressure relief valve which is important for protection of the domestic system exterior of the well has never been provided in a usable combination with, and as a part of, the pitless adapter. In this respect, there is no prior art to this invention.